You're Mine: Rewrite
by Meltingstones
Summary: Lambo was hiding in the middle of nowhere but who should find him? Non other than the very person he was hiding from. Reborn!
1. Lost

Here's the first chapter as promised

* * *

He was cold, he was wet, and he was miserable. Not exactly a good remedy for a broken heart and pretty much a one way ticket to depression. Lambo was sure he was already half way there, lost as he was, figuratively and literally.

He peered through the thick rain and greenery, and thought he saw a flicker of orange glow from the corner of his left eye. Turning to have a better look, all he could see was densely packed trees, pretty much the same view that he had been seeing, ever since he was stupid enough to wander into the forest. So maybe getting off the bus and walking straight ahead in pure daze was not been his best idea, well it's neither his worst one _,_ _yet_. That current spot was taken when he stupidly fired the Junian Bazooka on _his enemy_ during his debut mission. That's pretty much the same as shooting an own goal(1) .

It'd have helped had the enemy been an old foggy; Hibari might have sulked if he only had a mummy to smash. But no; he had to summon that cocky brat who seems to think that playing Ultraman was the ultimate villain from whichever parallel world he came from. It certainly didn't help when the brat could summon a twin of the said overgrown mechanical man. It was a mistake that Hibari was happy to ratify, albeit rather zealously. But of course, they had to do fight right smack in the middle of a town that the Decimo has been trying to build, inadvertently destroying the half built town into a pile of rubber within that short span of five minutes.

Faced with Gokudera-shi and Tsuna's silent reproach; and Hibari long gone onto his next mission, Lambo was guilt into helping them rebuild the town. It took months to clear away the piles of rubber in the not so small piece of land and he was sure he almost squeezed himself dry from producing enough lightning to power Verde's machine. With Mukuro and Chrome's illusions, they manged to conjured up the town into a permanent reality overnight. Lambo had silently thought that they should have done this in the first place but seeing at the small bump beginning to show on Chrome's stomach, he kept out of the Mist Guardian's way whenever he thought his wife was over stressing herself. The petite would then quietly protest that she was only tow months into her term and not that easily tired yet.

Tired, aching with the slimy feeling of being groped by Verde's too inquisitive hands, he had returned to the small box he called home for the first time in months. Located comfortably between the Vongola's sprawling mansion and the market town, it was convenient enough that he didn't missed the bustling town while still within Tsuna's acceptable range of out of sight. Since the arrangement suited Lambo just fine for his ongoing bid of independence, he didn't miss the many luxurious amenities the mansion offered. It was a short enough walk that he could just pop over if he felt like swimming.

Had Lambo his way and money, he would've purchase the lovely oak and glass house at East End, just a day's walk from the mansion. Big, spacious and isolated, it was built by a lake and stood just in front of the tree line, right on the other side of the East Forest that he wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes when skinny dipping. But Tsuna put his foot down when he heard that, ranting about who knows what a thirteen year old could get up to in the middle of nowhere.

After much pleading, begging and working his butt off to prove how much of an adult he is now, Tsuna grudgingly agree; on the condition that he stayed in his current shack independently till he was twenty one; he'll sell the deed to Lambo. It didn't help Tsuna proved his point though; not when everyone dropped by every now and then, bringing food and daily necessities that lasted him through winter after winter. After being subjected to a terse and pointed warning glare from all the ladies, Tsuna wisely kept his opinions to himself.

When he saw his really small but cozy shack, Lambo cheered. Consisting of just one bedroom, while the living room, kitchen shared a space, there wasn't even room for the toilet that barely squeezed itself into the shack. It wasn't much but it was his. He thought of the quarter filled money jug he had buried carefully under the floorboards beneath his bed; slowly but surely, he'll have enough to purchase the house and maybe even some of the land surrounding it by the time he was of age.

About to open the worn out door, he paused, and leaned his ear against the thin wood. He frowned, wondering at the indistinct squeaks and creaks coming from within the shack, which can only be from his bedroom. Lambo slowly crept round the shack to the back, unconsciously lightening his footsteps. He sincerely hoped it wasn't rats that discovered his stash of chocolates. He quickly dismissed that thought. I-Pin would've have kept it for him. She probably cleaned the house too, judging by the state of the gleaming windows.

Round the back, the squeaks and creaks were clearer, almost but barely drowning out groans and muffled moans that were disturbingly familiar. a flutter of light green cloth indicated his window was opened. he took a final step and faced the opened window and felt his body burn with the rush of blood, them grew to a bone chilling cold. Wide-eyed, he watched the spiky black head of his lover pounded into the curvaceous redhead pinned beneath him, her cries muffled by his favorite cow print pillow while she gripped a hand of a unconscious lush blond covered with red marks, bites and discarded condoms.

Lambo jolted out of shock when a pair of heat smoldered black eyes met his, the hard line of thin lips eased itself a lazy smirk. A shiver ran down Lambo's spine; he took a step back then two, and fled.

In daze, Lambo vaguely remembered walking into the middle of the road, and was almost ran over by an incoming bus. The screeching horn pulled a little of his senses back. He gazed stupidly while the driver shouted vulgarities at him, and caught sight of the word _forest_ ; thinking that it was the East End Forest, he boarded the bus without a second thought.

Now stuck in a completely different forest, Lambo had long since given up trying to find the entrance from where he'd entered. He huddled to himself in the hollow of a tree, lying against the moss covered wall. The past months' exhaustion had finally caught up and his head throbbed in a rhythmic beat, reminding him of his lack of sleep. Dizzy, his chilled fingers were instantly warmed when he touched his forehead. A satisfied sign escaped him. Vaguely he knew that it was dangerous, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

The soft patter of rain drew his eyelids lower and Lambo found himself nodding off. Uncomfortably cold to the point of shivering, Lambo thought back to the scene at his house and wondered what he ever saw in that arrogant cheating bastard. _First love never comes true, as the old saying went. Ha, what do you know Reborn, you're just a stepping stone for me to find true love._ He giggled, delirious from the fever. Before he passed out, he thought he saw a muddy pair of worn out boots. 

* * *

(1) An **own goal** is when a player scores in their own team's net or scoring area, not the opposing team's, during sports games in which points-scored are referred to as "goals" (e.g., football). An own goal is usually accidental, but is counted as a regular goal.

To be continued...


	2. Found

_A horrible dream_ , Lambo decided, refusing to open his eyes, snuggling deeper under the covers. _A horrid dream of cold and pain, confusion and hunger, and it was all a dream._

A deep rumble from his stomach sounded, and Lambo steadily ignored it. Rarely did Lambo chose sleep in favor of food but after that horrid dream, he just wanted to close his eyes and dream up a better one. Except he shouldn't be lying on a bed, warm and comfortable; he was supposed to be in a forest cold and forgotten.

Pulled back to reality by the years of instinct horned from landing in strange places, Lambo reluctantly opened his eyes. This... wasn't his bedroom at the shack. It wasn't his room at Tsuna's either.

What first caught his eye was the view outside the big broad window right beside the bed. He'd recognized the shades of monochromatic purple tiled roofs anywhere; when he had spent months clearing the rubble to help built the town. Looking at the slightly distance shades of purple, he gauged that he was closer to the woods, a day's walk from the town.

Pulling his gaze from the purple town, he looked round the room that screamed new with its bare walls and wooden polished floor. The only other furniture was an padded armchair and a bedside table. A jug of water and mug were left on the table. Debating whether it's safe to drink, he gave in to his urges when the scratchy sensation of his throat grew unbearable. Reaching to pour himself a cup, he saw a small china doll partiality hidden behind the jug.

Curiosity override his thirst and he abandoned the water in favor of investing the doll. He took in the smooth brown hair, rosy cheeks and pale blue flock; it looked exactly like the one Papa had given Mama years ago. A change in angle reveled the fine cracks running crisscross round the doll's body. Lambo froze, wondering if this was same doll he had broken years ago.

It was the first time he had seen Mama so upset. Troubled by it, he remembered tossing and turning half the night, unable to sleep. Close to two in the morning, he had climbed onto the tall chair to retrieve the jar filled with the broken pieces of the doll. His chubby and short fingers were unable to super glue it then, clumsily; the more he tried to fix it, the bloodier it became. So intent on fixing the doll he didn't even noticed the cuts on his fingers till a pat on his shoulders broke his concentration. He immediacy teared up from the pain, but he bit his lips to stop himself from crying out loud.

Ashen, he looked at the dark hair man who ignored him most of the time, bathed, cleaned and bandaged his cuts. He remembered a calloused finger had caressed his lips when his lips started to bleed from nervous biting. Before he could even react, a pair of dry, slightly clapped lips touched his. Stunned, he looked at the enigmatic man who'd ignored him most of the time.

Lambo tried to think beyond the hard pounding of his heart, but when he saw the thin lips curved into a smile, he fled. The next day, he saw the doll fixed and standing on the window still, just like before he broke it. Reborn had gone back to the same way he was, ignoring him entirely.

Looking back, Lambo wondered if that's the day his admittedly unhealthy attraction for the older man turned into something more. A soft knock from the door woke him from reverie. Lambo's eyes widen.

"Mama!" He cried, bursting into tears.

Nana smiled, and set down her laden tray of warm milk and porridge on the table in favor of hugging the boy. Despite having grown an additional one foot above her five foot one, the youth still retain his innocence for which she was secretly thankful for.

Everyone had secretly matured so much in the past ten years. She's still troubled by the way Tsuna had looked during one of his biyearly visit; that one time he thought she wasn't looking – dark and brooding, Tsuna no longer carried the carefree look of his younger self. Like him, the rest of the children had grown; no longer the brash idealistic youths that she had to keep an eye out for. Even the girls too, in their own ways.

Worried, but knowing that the children have to be independent at some point in time, she had moved to Italy to be closer with the family. Never once did she enquire about the security bodyguard business they've claimed to have set up here in Italy, never mind the connections they needed to have to be Italy in the first place; content to keep the status quo. All she hoped was that should they ever tire, they'll find their home in her, in her new home in this part of Italy. Even though she hadn't told them anything yet, wanting this to be a surprise. Nana had refused to move in with the children as per Iemitsu's suggestion; not wanting to disturb their lives.

So to say that she was shocked to see the feverish teen in Iemitsu's arms was an understatement. She had her husband run the boy a hot bath while rummaging the kitchen for medicine. Now looking at the pale but cooled face, Nana gently nudged the boy towards the bathroom to clean.

* * *

Tired, full and lured back to bed by a milk pudding, Lambo looked at the woman stroking his raven curls which would have him screaming in the past whenever she battled the tangled knots after his bath.

"Where's Papa, Mama?"

"Hunting" Nana chuckled when she saw Lambo dubious look. "He _is_ a oil digger you know, he'll be fine." Misinterpreting Lambo guilt of his knowledge of their _job_ with concern, "Even in this weather, I'm sure he'll find something."

"I'm sure," Lambo agreed dryly, stifling his coughs.

Narrowing her eyes, Nana tucked the covers firmly over his shoulders. "it's bed time for you."

"I'm not a child!" Lambo protested.

"You'll always be my child," Nana admonished. "Now sleep. I'll still be here when you wake."

"Will you always be here now?"

"Well, maybe a trip or five round Italy that Papa promised me." Nana teased. "But I won't be far. We're just a week's travel by car from Tsuna's house. Though how you managed to turn up here is beyond me. You always did have a knack of finding things." She added affectionately. "I'll always be here. Now sleep."

* * *

Lambo watched the glass fell from his hand and roll onto the floor, spilling the red liquid over his cotton polka-dots pajamas. He smiled lazily, watching the red trail trickled down his body till it pooled round a white socked feet. From the feet's owner, his eyes roamed upwards, passed the suit pants and tailored shirt that barely hinted the muscles below.

It wasn't easy, keeping himself to his beanbag when the object of his attraction was just seated only an arm's length of distance before him. His senses teased by the familiar smell of male exertion and sweat should have him leaning away, but didn't. It certainly didn't help either, when he was being eyed as though he was the man's last meal or maybe that was just the wine's doing.

He shrugged mentally and ignored the way his nipples harden beneath the cool shirt. After all, it wasn't usual that the greatest assassin of their history celebrated his birthday with him, much less in such a private setting. Wondering if he had used up all his lifetime luck for his fifteenth birthday, he continued his open admiration of the view before him under the pretext of drunk. _If I'm to be saddled with misfortune for the rest of my life, then damn anyone for questioning my choice of spending my luck_. Trekking passed the slight swell of the apple's bump to the unforgiving mouth, now curled into a smirk; Lambo licked his lips, suddenly thirsty.

Before his eyes could decent for another view, he was pulled into a hard body. A light brush on his lips, a pause, and his mouth was ruthlessly plundered.

* * *

Lambo jolted himself awake, he panted hard, trying to banish the memories of his foolish self almost a year ago and the tent forming beneath the silk blanket. It wasn't easy; when he was at the peak of his youth and libido. He could still feel Reborn's tongue roughly mapping his mouth, almost devouring him.

He groaned, pressing his erection to the mattress in hopes of starving it off. And groaned even louder when the silk covers fully caressed his naked body; a bad habit he'd developed when his clothes never did return after Reborn's night visits. S _top it! Aren't you gonna forget about that bastard? He comes in the dead of the night, jumps you, have his fill, then leaves. Just how much are you gonna let him demean you? He's not even gentle for goodness sake! Remember the teeth marks and bruises? Let's not forget your sore bottom; you couldn't even walk straight for an entire week!_ He scolded himself.

 _But he's hot!_ Lambo argued perversely, his fingers already stoking himself, turning to better fist the cool blanket on his member.

 _What are you, blind? So is the rest of the gang, but you don't go round offering your ass do you?_

Grunting, he ignored his inner monologue to concentrate on the building pleasure, clenching his teeth to stop the sounds from escaping. But it wasn't enough, as though something was missing. Freeing one hand, he slowly teased the puckered ring of muscles below. A touch here, a press there, coupled with fast strokes, he soon spilled his seed, damping the blanket.

Panting hard, Lambo wanted to curl himself up to die. To be this affected by a memory of a kiss, just how desperate was he? Okay, so he was quite pent up, what with the construction and all, but… Signing, he dragged himself out of bed to the bathroom, carefully holding onto the damp patch of silk so he wouldn't have to watch the whole thing.

 _Good to know you still can live without something up your ass._

 _Shut up! He's special!_

 _So what! He's not ganna come for you. What does he have that you don't? Okay,so he's just a little more handsome, certainly got the bad boy vibe going on and definitely a sadist. What else did I miss? Ohya, he's rich too._

 _Cause he's my first lov…._

* * *

Bam! Bam! Bam!

 _Shut up!_ Lambo hollered back internally, sniffing through his blocked nose. Other than toilet breaks, he had spent the last five days stuck in bed, not counting the first day when h'd came here. Plagued with the ever constant feeling of lethargy, it was obvious to say he wasn't in the best of moods. After the last toilet trip where he had thrown a tantrum, Mama had imposed a time out, which wasn't much, considering that he couldn't even move a few steps without falling flat on his face. So when the muffled incessant knocking didn't ceased, he groaned, wondering if this was his real punishment, to answer the door in his current condition.

With shaking legs, he climbed out of the bed, hands stretched out in front in anticipation of the floor. With every wobbly step, he felt his already depleted strength slipping even more. Lambo was panting hard by the time he reached the stairs and groaned when he counted the twelve steps leading down to the still knocking door.

At least he knew why his unannounced guest was so persistent. Out of his enclosed room, he now could hear the raging storm outside and feel the chill nipping on his sweat slicked skin. In the eerily quiet house, he slowly sat down on the topmost step, slipping his butt off step by step at a snail's crawl; determined to at least open the door least the guest decided to break down the door in a bid to get shelter. Mama would be so angry if that happened, wherever she was at the moment.

He crawled the last few steps, feeling his vision getting blurry. In a last ditch of attempt, he reached out and turned the door knob. At the first blow of the cold wind, he blacked out.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
